


Ecstasy

by QuickerThanAllOfYou (LivingSilver)



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: M/M, Mischievous James, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingSilver/pseuds/QuickerThanAllOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wants to see Niki lose it for once. To see the hard exterior melt away into something real. For James it would be an even sweeter victory than beating Niki on the track, which he hasn’t been doing much of lately anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I know its been awhile since I posted my last fic, but I'm ridiculously busy. This is my second fic, first slash fic ever. If you have read my first fic Indulgence, I tried to improve on the perspective this time and not jump around so much. Not really a lot of plot or background development here. Again, constructive criticism appreciated. Warning: This story involves non-consensual drug use.

James just wants Niki to lighten up. Or at least that’s what he tells himself as he requests two little tabs of the purest ecstasy. Two because he has to try one himself to make sure he doesn’t accidentally kill Niki due to a bad batch. He tries to convince himself, it’s not about the way Niki winning all the damn time, gets under his skin. The way he is always so _Niki_ even when he’s having a drink or when he’s with a girl, always so calm, calculated. James doesn’t think in the entire two months he’s been staying at Niki’s flat, the Austrian has ever completely dropped his guard.  He just wants to see Niki lose it for once. To see the hard exterior melt away into something real. For James it would be an even sweeter victory than beating Niki on the track, which he hasn’t been doing much of lately anyways.

A Few Days Later

James seizes the opportunity of Niki’s open beer left on the living room table. Stealthily emptying the small packet containing the finely crushed tab over the lip of the bottle. Swirling the bottle gently to make sure the substance dissolves, James sets it back down exactly as it was left.

Niki returns a minute later, taking up his seat on the opposite end of the small couch. James’ stomach squirms nervously; paranoia that somehow Niki knows begins to unsettle him as he attempts to act perfectly normal.

“You aren’t going out tonight?” James feels his heart stop as Niki looks over at him, drink in hand.

“Thought I might see the lifestyle of a winner” he teases.

Niki nods. “Good. Some discipline would be good for you James. Then I might have a real challenge every now and then.”  He takes a swig of his drink. As Niki swallows, James feels his heart resume beating.

Thirty Minutes Later

Niki shifts uncomfortably on the couch. Rubbing the palms of his hands against his jeans, he flips them over to discover they are covered in a light sheen of sweat. His brow furrows in confusion.

“Does it feel hot in here to you?” Glancing over at James who is leaning easily into the couch.

“Feels fine to me Niki.” He keeps his eyes on the TV.

“I feel hot.” Niki states bluntly as if he expects James to do something about it. James looks over with a hint of genuine concern in his blue eyes.

“Maybe you have a fever? Do you feel sick Niki?”

Closing his eyes, Niki leans his head back against the couch. No. He doesn’t feel sick. He feels electric. Everything he touches seems to set his skin on fire with sensation. Even resting his hands on the soft denim of his jeans feels like it never has before. As if every individual fiber of the material is igniting small sparks of pleasure against his skin. And leaning back against the couch sends delightful shivers racing down his spine. Niki feels the farthest thing from sick he’s ever felt in his life.

Snapping his eyes open, he turns aggressively to James.

“You put something in my drink, didn’t you asshole?” A thick moment of silence passes.

“Relax Niki, you’ll be fine.” James tries to reassure him with a winning smile.

“Relax? You put drugs in my drink and you expect me to relax?” Niki’s senses are so heightened he imagines his skin is rippling from the anger rolling off him. “What if I die, James? Did you think about that? If you wanted to kill me, you could have done it on the track and it would’ve looked like an accident.”

But the more Niki glares at James, the harder it is to remain angry with him. Because he cannot remember a time when James Hunt has looked _so good_. Yes, he’s always acknowledged James is an attractive man; it’s a simple fact. However, beyond this simple acknowledgement, he has sometimes wondered in sleepless hours of the night how it would feel if their lips clashed together, or how James would moan if Niki sucked at the tender flesh of his throat. The morning light always arriving to dispel any forbidden curiosities. But here, now, in the dark room only illuminated by the glow of the television and his skin simmering pleasantly from the drugs, Niki is aching to discover what has only occurred in his darkest dreams.

James is laughing. “I’m not trying to kill you, Niki.” And now James is sliding closer. “Some of life has to be for pleasure.” His voice is low and promising as he turns Niki’s hand over to brush the pad of his thumb delicately over the inside of Niki’s wrist. The constant simmering beneath Niki’s skin spikes; sending a rush of heat to his groin. Niki bites down hard on his lip to prevent any noise from escaping; not wanting to so easily give James the satisfaction of being right. But it feels incredible and he wants more. And he wants it now. There is no self control. There is only the fire raging beneath his skin, begging to be stoked and the closeness of James breaking his resolve.

Niki strikes like a coiled snake. Fisting his hand in James’ t-shirt; pulling them roughly together as lips clash in an aggressive kiss that is all delicious wet heat of tongues sliding against each other. All Niki can do is whimper helplessly into James’s mouth because he is like a car that is spinning off the track. Aware of what is happening, but completely unable to control anything.

The moan that escapes James as Niki bruises his neck with kisses is more gratifying than Niki could have ever imagined. Lingering on the pulse point which he can feel throbbing beneath his lips. James’ hand dances up Niki’s  thigh to brush against his painful erection.  Gasping into the crook of James’ neck, he bucks against his hand. They pull away, all panting and flushed cheeks, each savoring the other’s thoroughly mussed appearance, before James is tearing off Niki’s shirt and pushing him back into the cushions. Niki continues to pant and moan heavily while James winds his way down Niki’s body. Each kiss, nip, and lick more pleasing than the last until James is undoing Niki pants.  Sliding them down just enough to free Niki’s swollen cock.

The pleasure of James lightly swirling his tongue around the tip of Niki’s cock is paralyzing. He curses in German and winds his fingers in James’ blonde silken hair. It is not long before James’ skilled tongue has him coming down his throat; sweet, white heat flooding Niki’s entire body. The force of it taking Niki’s breathe away. They kiss languidly and Niki savors the taste of himself on James’ tongue.

The simmering fails to subside and by the time they make it to the bedroom, Niki is hard again.

“Why are you still wearing clothes asshole?” he pants as he divests James of clothing. James returns the favor and they collapse onto the bed in a tangle of bare skin. Niki is sucking on James’ bottom lip and releases it with a scrape of teeth.

“Fuck me, James”. It is not a plea; it’s a statement. But the need is still evident in Niki’s voice.

“Oh god, Niki, yes” James sighs against his mouth.

James seems to pull the lube out of thin air; thoroughly coating his fingers. Niki fists his hands in the sheets as James prepares him. The feeling of James’ slick fingers stretching him is absolutely divine and his mouth falls open wordlessly. Eventually, Niki begins fucking himself on James’ long, slender fingers and James withdraws with a wicked smirk. Niki glares.

Settling between Niki’s legs, James positions himself against Niki’s entrance. Slowly he begins to ease his way in. But the normally patient Austrian driver is having none of it. Once half of James’ length is inside him, he snaps his hips up to impale himself the rest of the way down James’ cock. They both cry out; James in surprise and Niki at the senstation of being so completely filled with James’ pulsing inside him.

“Christ, Niki”

“You weren’t going fast enough”.

Niki buries his face in James’ neck, a mess of low moaning and cursing, as James roughly fucks him. Leaving a trail of angry red marks down James’ back at the sinful friction of James sliding in and out of him.  Suddenly, James brushes against something in Niki that causes the Austrian to throw his head back and moan shamelessly. The electric feeling coursing throughout his body begins to spike again. James brings his hand down to stroke Niki’s cock as he hits that spot again and again, and the next time he hits it, Niki is arching his hips off the bed as he climaxes violently. Unable to recognize the noises leaving his mouth as his orgasm shudders through him. Moments later he feels James spasm within him.

They stay tangled together on the bed because they are both too exhausted to move. The drugs are starting to wear off and Niki’s simmering skin is now only tingling, but the feeling of James against him is still too good to move away.  He thinks of how he is going to teach James that some of life must involve discipline.


End file.
